


War was Tired

by SansThePacifist



Series: Naruto Stories [23]
Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Hatake Kakashi is bad at feelings, Hatake Kakashi-centric, KakaObi Week 2019, Kakashi Gaiden, M/M, Near Death, Pre-Slash, Third Shinobi War, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: Kakashi reached out (his arm was too heavy and there was a needle in his wrist) and placed his handmost of his wrist, tooon Obito's shoulder. The older boy relaxed.Kakashi didn't mind as much as he should have.





	War was Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4; Fantasy | War

War was a violent, consuming thing. It ate what you gave it and then took what you didn't until there was nothing left. 

Kakashi wanted the war to be over. 

He was just a weapon, though. His dreams didn't matter and they never would. He leaned against the tree and closed his eyes, knowing full well that his leg was bleeding a bit too much. He would have to treat that soon, but, for now, he was tired.

 

War was an angry thing, it destroyed mountains and homes, it forced life to flee until there was nowhere left and all grounds were soaked with blood.

 

His team was somewhere, probably safe with Minato-sensei, and he wondered if they would let him sleep. 

He was exhausted. 

He would have to move soon, he was on enemy grounds and they weren't known to spare the young of their enemies. Or any enemies in general. He tried to sit up but his leg ached and the world spinned. He felt sick. 

Kakashi took deliberately slow breaths and realized that the weapons were likely poisoned. Moving wasn't much of an option, then.

War broke people. It pushed and pushed until they snapped and then flaunted the shattered pieces.

 

He was so tired. He felt feverish and cold all at once and the feeling of bark pushing into his back was null. 

Someone would find him soon. Whether it be his team or the enemy, he wouldn't know.

 

War was… Tired.

 

Gentle hands pushed him awake and his eyes fluttered open to see blobs of color. “Kami, Bakashi..” It was Obito. Was Minato-sensei and Rin there too? “You just had to fight someone, didn’t you?” His eyes closed.

“Mm… sorry..” 

“Wait,” The voice shouted, “Open your eyes, Bakashi. I know you can do it, stay awake. Kakashi! Sensei help he won't..!” 

He was tired.

 

He woke up feeling absolutely terrible. 

His immediate response was to groan but he stopped once he realized there was a weight on his chest. Slowly, he regained the rest of his senses and opened his eyes. 

Minato sat in a chair, eyes closed and breathing even. Rin was leaning against the blonde man from over the arms of the chairs. Which meant that Obito was the one on Kakashi's chest. Obito looked exhausted, more so than their other teammates. Kakashi could see tear tracks and just how pink Obito's eyes were. Obito was also sleeping but his breathing was uneven and the movements of his eyes were restless. 

Kakashi reached out (his arm was too heavy and there was a needle in his wrist) and placed his hand ~~most of his wrist, too~~ on Obito's shoulder. The older boy relaxed.

Kakashi didn't mind as much as he should have.

 

Slowly, his team began to shift. Minato was the first to wake and was very excited to see that Kakashi was awake. That excitement morphed into something softer as Kakashi played with Obito's hair. “You act like you hate him,” Minato whispered just loud enough for him to hear, “But do you?” 

Kakashi didn't give him that satisfaction of a response.

Rin was next to wake up. She blinked and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before staring blearily at Kakashi. In a few short seconds, she was wide awake. She pressed a hand to her mouth and giggled, cheeks pink. Kakashi scowled at them both. 

Obito woke up about an hour after everyone else. The teen took a deep breath, blinked a few hundred times, and stared at Kakashi. He was already embarrassed by the fact that Minato and Rin had seen him playing with Obito's hair, so why not ruin his reputation by letting said boy realize what he was doing. It took a bit but he knew, the moment that Obito's face went bright red and pushed off of Kakashi's chest, that Obito figured it out. 

“You sleep too long.” Kakashi said blandly. 


End file.
